A Date in the Dungeons
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry has a date with Draco in the dungeons. It's pritty selfexplanetory really. Rated M.


**A/N: I know, it's been a while. What can I say, school has the priority. If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**This is actually a chapter from **_**When Fear Takes you Over**_**. But it can stand as a one-shot. So have fun. **

**Ok. Draco and Harry are together. Draco is spying on the Dark Lord. What more do you need to know?**

**A Date in the Dungeons**

The next morning, Harry woke up after a very blissful sleep. The previous night wasn't so bad. He has a date with Draco to look forward to. So he took a shower, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and he saw Draco sitting between Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't notice Harry coming in, but that didn't stop a smile from spreading across Harry's face.

He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting and sat with them.

'So, Harry, anything special planed for today?' asked Hermione.

Harry fought off a blush and said, 'Sort of. I'm meeting Draco later tonight.'

Harry looked at Ron and he distinctly noticed his ears turn red, but Ron refrained from commenting. He merely kept eating as it _was_ his favorite pastime. After breakfast, professor McGonagall gave out the class schedules. As always, Ron and Harry had the same classes, and they shared some with Hermione.

The first class of the day was potions with the Slytherins. Harry did worse than ever during this particular class because he spent more time looking at Draco than he did looking at the instructions on the board. But he figured, what the hell! He never was good at potions anyway.

The day progressed rather slowly for Harry's liking. But it was probably because he had something to look forward to. He had Draco on the brain. He thought about him when he wasn't around and he'd look at him when he was. Hermione thought it was cute and very sweet, but Ron tried his best not to burst out in flames. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice something odd about Harry and Draco too. But so far, the professors haven't heard about their relationship, with the exception of Snape of course.

Harry didn't feel like eating dinner. He had such butterflies in his stomach; he thought he'd throw up. So he sat alone in his dorm, waiting until dinner was over. He wasn't sure when he and Draco were supposed to meet, but he knew he couldn't wait much longer. After dinner was over, he headed for the dungeons. He took his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map with him just in case he needed them. He was able to slip through the door leading to the stairs down to the dungeons without any notice from the students coming out of the hall. And soon he was in the lower west wing of Hogwarts, looking at his map to see who was around. The place was deserted.

* * *

Draco Malfoy searched for Harry during dinner that evening, but the brunet was nowhere to be found. He tried to eat, but it wasn't really easy, he was excited. He had quite some plans for his lover. A shiver of expectation ran down his spine. He had a quick dinner and left the Slytherin table and went looking for Harry. He thought Harry was probably already in the dungeons.

Draco found his way to the west wing in no time at all, but he couldn't see Harry. He looked around for the boy. He thought, _what if he changed his mind?_ Draco bit on his lip and looked at the main corridor. He felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He didn't jump though. He turned around slowly to find Harry standing there with a wide smile.

'Hi,' Harry quipped.

Draco smirked and pulled Harry into a heated kiss. Harry's lips parted slightly to let Draco's tongue in. It was cold as always and Harry relished the feeling of it exploring his mouth for what might be the millionth time. Harry moaned and Draco pulled away. Harry looked dejected and he pouted.

Draco ran a slender finger across Harry's lips and whispered in his ear, 'Not here, pet. Let's find an empty room.'

Harry furrowed his brows. 'But I already found one.'

Draco smiled and asked Harry to lead the way. After a few twists and turns, Harry and Draco were in an empty dungeon. Draco looked at Harry seductively as he closed the door behind them. Harry gave a small whimper of anticipation. Then Draco shoved Harry against the hard wall and smashed their lips together. The kiss genuinely hurt Harry! And he liked it, Draco could tell. Their tongues were tangled up, both fighting for dominance, but Draco's won as always. Harry found it better to be the bottom when it came to Draco. His aggressiveness suited a top.

Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt and pulling it off along with the tie. Harry fumbled with Draco's shirt, but it wouldn't unbutton. Draco didn't notice and went about undressing Harry. After discarding all of Harry's clothing, Draco proceeded to slip the boy's boxers down, revealing his erect cock. Harry looked down into Draco's lust filled eyes and he gasped as Draco's tongue licked the underside of his cock. Harry quivered and Draco smirked. Harry tried to take Draco's shirt off again, but it still wouldn't budge. Or maybe he was too far gone to unbutton a simple shirt.

Draco decided he wanted to taste Harry, so he closed his lips on the head of Harry's cock. Harry threw his head back as Draco's head started bobbing up and down on his dick, while stroking the rest of Harry's cock to the base. Harry didn't even feel the hard stone wall colliding with his head. Draco flecked his tongue on Harry's dick and Harry moaned deeply.

But then, Draco stopped and straightened. The look in his eyes explained it all; he was in the mood for some of his dark love. Harry had to admit he was getting accustomed to it. In fact, he was beginning to like it _very_ much, if you get my drift.

Draco stood up and interlaced his fingers through Harry's black hair and pulled him in for passionate and rough kiss. Harry moaned as Draco pushed him against the wall and ground their erections together. Draco pulled away and took his wand out. He cast a spell, and the shackles on the wall came to life and bound Harry by the wrists. Harry gasped in pain and Draco couldn't help but smile. He started kissing down Harry's neck, then his chest, making sure to bit his nipples and scratch them sore.

Harry was writhing as always and that turned Draco on even more. Harry tried the shirt again and this time he pulled Draco up roughly and started unbuttoning the shirt.

'Goodness, Harry! You could have asked me to do that.'

Harry liked Draco's lips as he threw the shirt away and said, 'What fun would that be?'

Draco was impressed. It seems his sort of love was rubbing off on Harry. He pulled off his pants and boxers, seeing as Harry was a little tied up at the moment. Harry was awestruck as he realized just _how_ turned on Draco was. Draco smirked at the look on Harry's face and he nibbled on the boy's ear. Harry was gasping and whimpering as Draco paid attention to his ears, lips, neck, chest, and nipples, but avoided the groin. Harry was breathing very hard, and so was Draco.

Draco sucked hard on Harry's sore nipples, he bit them and teased them, and all the attentions sent jolts to Harry's throbbing cock. Draco kissed Harry on the lips and bit down hard on the boy's lower lip, making him gasp again. When Draco broke off, it seemed that he wanted to stop.

'Draco, please, just get it over with, please!'

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Now, now, Potter, patience. It'll all be over soon. I must have my fun first, or,' he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'you could _beg_ me to fuck you.'

Harry glared at him and he refused to beg.

'Suite yourself, Harry. I can hold out all night, and you know it.'

He crouched down and squeezed Harry's balls softly at first. But when it didn't make Harry beg, he squeezed harder. Harry gasped as Draco's fingers sent shivers down his spine and Draco squeezed even harder. He then sucked on Harry's balls and grazed them with his teeth. Harry screamed but he still didn't beg. So Draco stopped and walked away from Harry. He picked up his clothes and headed for the door. When Harry realized that Draco was seriously going to leave him tied up and naked, he decided it was time to beg.

'Draco, wait!'

Draco turned around with his clothes in his arms and said, 'What, Potter?'

'Please don't leave.'

Draco dropped his clothes and walked over to Harry. 'Why not, Harry? There's nothing I can do here.'

Harry swallowed hard and said, 'Yes, there is. You can fuck me, please Draco, I'm begging you, _fuck me_.'

Draco gave a satisfied smirk and held Harry close to him. He whispered, 'What did you say you wanted me to do?'

Harry whispered back, 'Fuck me, please, oh God, Draco, just fuck me for heaven's sake!'

And with one move, Draco lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders and thrust in him without any lube. Harry screamed in pain and started writhing again. Draco didn't give him time to adjust, he just started moving.

'Oh, Harry, you're so fucking tight!'

Harry could only whimper in pain and pleasure. Draco was thrusting slowly at first, but he kept quickening his pace, in, out, and in again. And just when Harry felt himself going over the edge, they heard a noise from outside the dungeon. Harry froze with his legs on Draco's shoulders, and Draco stopped thrusting. There were footsteps coming from the corridor! Harry was on the verge of a panic attack when he heard Draco murmur a spell.

Suddenly, they were both under the invisibility cloak. The door creaked open and Draco went back to thrusting into Harry, who really wanted to scream but had to refrain from doing so because Pansy walked in! The shackles suddenly let go of Harry's wrists and he had to hold on to Draco's shoulders for fear he'd fall. Pansy looked around and her eyes passed them with no notice. Harry was relived when she started walking out. But then, Crabbe joined her. Harry's heart dropped. There were two people in the room and yet Draco wouldn't stop fucking him. And since Harry couldn't scream, he settled for tears, so tears streamed down his cheek and on to Draco's neck.

'Pansy, there is no one here! Why are we doing this?' Crabbe whined.

Pansy slapped his arm and said in her awful squeaky voice, 'Because, _you idiot_, I want to know if Draco's sleeping with Potter. And if he is, I'll kill them both!'

Crabbe looked around briefly and said, 'Well, he isn't here now, is he?'

She huffed and stomped her foot and then stormed out of the room. Crabbe scanned the room one more time, and Harry could have sworn his eyes landed on them for a brief second. But then Crabbe just walked out and followed Pansy, off looking for Draco.

Draco kept ramming Harry into the wall. The cloak slipped off of them and Harry was able to scream as much as he wanted.

'Ah, harder, oh God! Draco!'

Draco bit on Harry's lip and soon Harry came all over Draco's chest. He threw his head back and slammed into the wall as his orgasm over took him. Draco felt Harry tighten around him and he came hard into Harry. He held Harry there for a few minutes until their breath was back to normal. Draco let Harry's legs fall to the floor and they both embraced for the longest time.

Then Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes and he said, 'We could have been caught!'

Draco smirked. 'So what? Don't tell me fucking under Pansy's nose didn't turn you on.'

Harry smiled. It's true, that did turn him on. He kissed Draco softly before they both got dressed. Draco wanted to walk Harry all the way up to Gryffindor tower, but Harry explained that he was the one with the invisibility cloak. So Harry walked Draco to the Slytherin common room. At the entrance, Harry leaned in for another kiss. Draco kissed back nibbling on Harry's lips for a while.

When they broke off Harry was smiling broadly. 'I love you, Draco.'

Draco hesitated then said, 'I…' he smiled and took a deep breath, 'I love you too, Harry.'

**A/N: Please **_**review**_**.**


End file.
